


Tie me up!

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: It wasn't their first LOVEJUICE performance, but this time they didn't had to concentrate on their next concert so they decided to use the ties for something else than a next rehearsal!





	Tie me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am sorry, I mean it!  
> I didn't ship KyomoJesse at all until now and this is my first try writing them and it's short and a mess, so pls bear with this try^^"
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour and I am super sorry if there are weird mistakes!

 

It hadn’t been a good idea from the very beginning, but they both didn’t care anymore.

Keeping the ties after the performance had been one thing, but when Taiga wanted to leave the dressing room Jesse had caught his wrist with the tie and pulled him back with one rough movement which forced him to stop his fall to the front with his hand on Jesse’s chest.

The look Taiga had shot him at that time was enough to make them both end up in Jesse’s apartment later. They hadn’t even bothered changing out of their performance clothes, so now they were facing each other in tight black pants and white shirts, which were buttoned up for now, but definitely not for long.

Taiga pulled his own tie from his neck and bit into the end while he let the end hanging down. Jesse was right in front of him on that move and took the tie, pulling him closer. Taiga followed, but his look was dark, a dangerous shine which made the other one give him a lopsided smile.

“So obedient, yet so dangerous.”

Taiga pulled with his teeth on the tie on that comment and let out a growl from somewhere deep in his throat. The other one didn’t seem that impressed though and he crawled on the bed, pulling Taiga after him and he approached the taller one on all fours like a predator hunting for a way too dangerous prey.

Just when he sat almost on the latter’s lap he stopped and moved one hand to his shirt, opening the buttons one by one with skillful fingers.

When he was done Jesse pulled him harshly to the front and Taiga was forced to release the tie, but the movement had made him fall to the front nevertheless and when he turned around Jesse was already hovering above him, his own tie now in his hand as well.

“What’s the hesitation for?” Taiga asked mockingly and moved his knee up against the latter’s crotch on which he got a dark chuckle.

“Oh trust me I wouldn’t hesitate if I had a few more ties, now I just have two, so I have to decide how I tie you up the best.”

“Make sure you tie them tight or I might break free,” Taiga teased him as he moved his hands over his own upper body, opening a few buttons on the way and letting one hand slip into the seam of his pants to signal the other one how impatient he was.

“Break loose and do what?” Jesse leant down to the other one’s ear and bit into it, gaining a low moan in response. “By following me here you already surrendered. I won’t let you go anywhere tonight!”

With that warning he grabbed both of the older one’s hands and pinned them to the bed frame before he used one of the ties to make sure that his oh so talented fingers wouldn’t be able to distract him for now. With a satisfied look he sat down on Taiga’s hips and moved his hands over his chest before he opened the rest of the shirt.

Taiga licked his underlip on the touch and kept staring back at the other one impatiently and when the other one obviously took his time just to tease him he rocked his hips up, slightly bringing him out of balance.

“Damn, how much I love that look,” Jesse let out in a low voice as he brought one hand down to the other one’s cheek and stroke with his thumb right under his eye before he placed a kiss on his eyelid so that Taiga closed his eyes for a brief moment. Just when Jesse’s lips were gone something else landed on his eyes and with a gasp Taiga opened them again, facing black!

“Such a shame that those beautiful eyes are also so distracting,” Jesse said as he put the tie around the other one’s head to make sure it wouldn’t come off his eyes.

Taiga took a deep breath when he was left without his sigh and with no chance of using his hands. A light touch on his stomach had him flinch and a low chuckle was the only response to that and once more Taiga rocked his hips upwards, this time also trying to lift his whole body up a bit and hearing a gasp and feeling how the mattress next to his head got heavier he knew he had brought the other one successfully out of balance.

Lifting his head just a few centimeters made him meet Jesse’s lips immediately and the other one surrendered in the sudden kiss. Taiga pulled back without deepening it and teased the other one with his lips just brushing lightly over his and pulling back each time he wanted to deepen it. When Jesse was the one to get impatient and put one hand into Taiga’s hair he reacted immediately and he trapped Jesse’s underlip between his teeth and the moment he bit down Jesse tried to pull back, but he used enough force to make the other one yelp as he finally succeeded in pulling back.

“Guess you forgot about one distraction,” Taiga teased and even though he couldn’t see the other one he knew that his eyes were throwing daggers at him. He heard the sound of Jesse licking his lips, obviously getting rid of the blood he had successfully drawn from his lips.

“I swear if I had a third tie I’d take care of that, but on the other hand that would cost me the sound of your beautiful voice.”

On that comment Jesse finally moved and he crawled a bit back, getting rid of his shirt and pants before he opened Taiga’s pants and the latter lifted his hips up impatiently to help, after all Jesse’s pace was way too slow for his liking anyway.

When the younger one crawled back on the bed Taiga closed his legs blindly, trying to pull the other one closer on which he got a scolding slap on the hip.

“Do I have to tie your legs down as well?”

“If you don’t hurry then maybe?”

Instead of commenting anything Jesse suddenly shifted again and Taiga gasped as he pushed in with one finger without a warning. When a second finger followed almost immediately without him being even able to relax he arched his back with a groan.

“What? Suddenly too fast?”

Taiga let out a dangerous growl on that comment, but Jesse just pushed in deeper with his fingers on that, making Taiga wince before he could finally adjust slowly and roll his hips against the latter’s movements.

Jesse pulled out quite fast and shifted his weight to the front and Taiga automatically lifted his head a bit when he felt the other one’s breath on his face. This time he welcomed the rough kiss and let the other one deepen it right away. It was Jesse’s best weapon to distract him and Taiga spread his legs a bit more when one of Jesse’s hands landed on his hip. Seconds later he tensed up once more when Jesse filled him slowly, but way too deep and he knew that he hadn’t even entered completely yet.

Jesse knew how hard it was for Taiga to relaxed so he pulled on his hair, forcing his head more to the back while his lips moved down over his chin line and he bit there roughly on which Taiga let out a deep and desperate moan followed by Jesse thrusting in deeper.

It took a few more bites here and there, some deep kisses and after an almost high pitched moan Taiga finally started to relax, rocking his hips carefully up.

“Those sweet moans are way too precious to gag you after all,” Jesse let out while he finally started thrusting a bit harsher on which Taiga bit his underlip to keep his next moans as low as possible.

“You just like the danger admit it,” Taiga teased him on which Jesse leant down to him once more, but when he brushed his lips over Taiga’s he pulled back immediately as the other one almost succeeded in trapping his lip between his teeth once more.

With a low chuckle Jesse put his hand over the other one’s mouth, which resulted in a muffled complain from the older one.

“Then maybe I have to tame you tonight?”

With that question his movements turned rougher and even though Taiga’s moans were muffled now it was enough to make Jesse let out a few moans himself now while he seemed to enter even deeper on which Taiga arched his back once more and he could feel how some tears formed in his eyes, but through the tie covering them Jesse couldn’t see that of course.

“Promise me another sweet moan.”

Because Taiga couldn’t actually reply he licked the palm of Jesse’s hand on which the latter removed his hand and set up to grab the other one by the hips and thrust into him with a faster pace.

Taiga threw his head to the back as he realized how close he was by now and the younger one realized as well of course and a huge shiver went through his whole body as Jesse reached out for his erection. Just a few strokes made his tries to keep his moans low fail and while his sounds turned the other one on even more and made him thrust towards his climax Taiga shut his eyes forcefully as he found release first and a last high pitched moan made Jesse follow immediately.

In between their heavy breathes while coming down from their climax Jesse shifted his weight once more and Taiga slightly flinched as Jesse’s tongue was on his cheek.

“And here you always say you like it rough,” he teased after licking away one of the tears which had ran free under the tie.


End file.
